Human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) infection and related diseases are a major public health problem worldwide. One approach to the problem of HIV/AIDS is to reduce the risk of transmission of HIV and thus reduce the number of individuals who become newly infected. Even when treatments or cures become available, prevention of infections in the initial instance will likely remain as the first line of defense. For medical, psychological, and economic reasons, it is preferable to prevent the initial infection, rather than treating, individuals with AIDS.
Education in regard to sexually transmitted diseases (STDs), their modes of transmission, and so-called “safe-sex” techniques has shown some promise in reducing the risks of STD transmission through sexual activity. Screening of the blood supply has helped to reduce the risk of transmission of STD-causing organisms via blood transfusions and related medical practices. Even with their known effectiveness in preventing STDs, current safe-sex techniques are not always used, or are not always used properly, for many reasons (e.g. carelessness, lack of knowledge, improper techniques, cultural barriers, unplanned or spontaneous sexual activity, and the like). Moreover, even when used, safe-sex techniques (except perhaps abstinence) are not always effective.
Various commercial vaginal creams and ointments are currently available. Nonoxynol-9, octoxynol-9, and benzalkonium chloride are generally available as suppositories, inserts, creams, films, foams, and gels. Examples of such commercial products include, for example, K-Y Plus™. (2.2 percent nonoxynol-9; Advanced Care Products, Raritan, N.J.); Encare™. (3 percent nonoxynol-9; Thompson Medical Co., West Palm Beach, Fla.); Gynol II (Advanced Care Products, Raritan, N.J.); Ortho Options Conceptrol (Advanced Care Products, Raritan, N.J.); Semicid (Whitehall. Robbins Healthcare, Madison, N.J.); and Advantage-S (Columbia Laboratories, Aventura, Fla.).
However, there is no formulation that is totally effective against HIV. It is desirable, therefore, to provide improved compositions and methods which reduce the risk of HIV transmission and/or infections during sexual activity.